Komentarze Mit. Brzasku 1
Komentarze Mit. Brzasku 1 — książka występująca w The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Treść KOMENTARZE DO MISTERIUM XARXESA KSIĘGA PIERWSZA pióra Mankara Camorana DAGON Zanim zaczniesz czytać, nowicjuszu, pamiętaj: Mankar Camoran był niegdyś taki jak ty, śpiący, nieświadom, protonimiczny. Tacy sami wychodzimy z wrót narodzin, odkryci, prócz więzi z naszymi matkami, do ćwiczeń, i do zbliżenia, póki w końcu nie przejrzymy na nowe oczy, i nie opuścimy przez nie domowego ogniska, bez potrzeby czy strachu, że ją zostawimy. W tej jednej chwili niszczymy ją doszczętnie, by wstąpić we włości Lorda Dagona. I księga ta zostanie twymi drzwiami do jego domeny, a choć jesteś niszczycielem, i tak musisz ukorzyć się przed zamkami. Lord Dagon przyjmuje tylko tych, którzy mądrze się zastanowią; innych z ich pośpiechem pochłonie Aurbis. Idź przodem. Uważaj. Pierwszym wrogiem, którego musisz zabić, jest twa własna niecierpliwość. Egzekutorze, wiedz, że należysz do elity. Wstąp więc, jak nakazał Dagon, niosąc cztery klucze. Ogród twój zakwitnie kwiatami znanymi i nie znanymi, jak w czasach mitycznego brzasku. Tak więc powrócisz do swego pierwotnego wrzasku, a jednak wyjdziesz inny. Tym razem będzie to neosymbioza, jak mistrz z Mistrzem, którego Matką miazma. Lecz choć wszyscy nas znali, każdy z trwogą witał nasze przybycie. Być może przyniosła cię wojna, może nauka, lub cień, czy też ułożenie pewnych węży. Choć każda droga ma swe własne znaczenie, nagroda jest jedna: witaj, nowicjuszu, to, że tu jesteś znaczy, że swą wartością dorównujesz królom. sięgnij do swej kieszeni, i patrz! oto pierwszy klucz, który błyszczy blaskiem nowego świtu. Otóż musisz wiedzieć, że jak noc nadchodzi po dniu, tak i to pierwsze oświecenie wpadnie w burzliwe wieczorne morze, gdzie dozna próby wiary. Pokrzep się myślą, że sam Uzurpator zatonął w Iliac, zanim powstał by przejąć swą flotę. Bój się tylko przez chwilę. Zachwiana wiara nie bez powodu jest niczym woda: w ogrodzie Świty będziemy doświadczać całych rzeczywistości. Nasz Zakon opiera się na zasadach jego potężnej brzytwy: Nowicjusz, Poszukujący Rycerz, Kapelan i Mistrz. Wstąp więc, jak nakazał Dagon, niosąc cztery klucze. Niechaj źli spłoną w świetle Zakonu, niczym zgubieni nadmiarem naszej mądrości. Wtedy nasza Wiedza będzie słuszna. Pamiętaj jednak, że twój wzrok jest cięgle zawodny, i że choć zostałeś zaproszony, nie znasz jeszcze adresu. Albowiem mnie samego wezwano poprzez księgę, którą sam lord Dagon spisał na pustyniach rdzy i ran. Jej imię "Misterium Xarxesa", ogół Aldmeretad, przodek żony wszystkich zagadek. Każde jej słowo podane na brzytwie w sekrecie, cieńsze od kataklizmów, matowe, jak czerwony napój. To, że w ogóle o tym piszę, jest świadectwem twej nowej pozycji, moje dziecko. Twe imię nabrało swej wagi. Dom, pałac, czy pieczara, pozostawiłeś za sobą wszystkie mgliste światy pojęć. Nu-mantia! Wolność! Radujcie się obietnicą raju! Raj będzie przybierał wokół was coraz inne kształty, czyny jak byty, wszechsystemy tylko przez godzinę, póki nie rozkwitną w zer sumy, kwitnąc jak szaty, boski ubiór, założony do tańca u złotych stóp Lorda Dagona. W jego jednym ręce burza, w drugiej deszcz niosący zarazę, w trzeciej całe krzesiwo Anu, a w czwartej oczy samego Padhome. Raduj się w swym sercu, że odnalazłeś ten pierwszy klucz, on bowiem uderzy w przeżarte czerwiem fałszywe nieba. Okrążałem świat, póki nie zachrypłem od głoszenia nowiny. Przeczytałem tajemnice Lorda Dagona, i czując się odnowiony, oszalałem z przepełnienia. Me słowa nie znalazły kupców, póki się nie ukryłem. To nie były słowa dla pospólstwa Tamriel, którego kler od dawna lekceważył samo istnienie Brzasku. Ucz się na moich błędach; wiedz, że pokora była pierwszą mądrością Mankara Camorana. Wstąp więc, niosąc cztery klucze. Gdy ofiarowałem się brzaskowi, otoczył mnie pas łaski. A gdy powrócił mój głos, przemówił w innym języku. Trzy noce później mogłem przemawiać ogniem. A przez czerwony napój, podany na brzytwie, zobaczyłem drogę, prowadzącą do ogrodu, i wiedziałem, że zdradzić innym miejsce tej przystani oznaczałoby pogrążyć się wpierw w morzu poszukiwań. Wiedz, że znalazłem mą flotę, i że ty jesteś flagowym okrętem mej nadziei. Witaj, nowicjuszu, Mankar Camoran był niegdyś taki jak ty, śpiący, nieświadom, protonimiczny, lecz Już Nie Jestem. Teraz zasiadam i czekam, aż razem z tobą pożywię się wszystkimi światami tego kosmosu. Nu-mantia! Wolność! Kategoria:Oblivion: Książki